S1E1:Signs of Things to Come
by Hellonearth123
Summary: After successfully being accepted into the legendary 'Hollywood Arts' Liam begins a rollercoaster ride of an adventure, experiencing the highs and lows of Acting, can he keep his head above the water or will gravity be his downfall.
1. New Day

_Signs of Things to Come_

_So, here it is the official first episode in my 'Victorious' series/seasons, can't wait to get stuck into this side of things, since i'm SO used to writing for NCIS and other stuff, keep an eye out for the second chapter to this episode coming soon...oh and also, I don't own anything or anyone on Victorious except my own chracter 'Liam' _

It was only 6:00am in the morning, but Liam was already up he couldn't shut his eyes because of the fact that today was his first day at Hollywood Arts, he was sat at his PC once again gazing at the website, casually flicking through each one of the pictures. He stopped at one the entrance to the school, grinning he prodded his finger against the screen and let his grin form into a chuckle "I'll be there soon" He said quietly so that he didn't wake anyone up, his finger glided from the picture to the 'Power off' switch on the lower right hand on the screen, after a minute or so the screen dimmed until the room was black again, Liam sat their for a couple of seconds, completely motionless until he heard something vibrate, standing up he let his computer chair fly back and hit against the wall, cringing as it crashed and knocked his clock and various stacked books over, he once again froze for a few seconds listening carefully after deciding that the noise had woke no-one up he walked carefully over to his phone, which was on the desk closest to his bed he picked the phone up and tapped on it: 'One new message' it read, He frowned "Who's messaging people at 6:04 in the morning?" He said to himself.

After quietly debating with himself for at least another two minutes he clicked on the 'Open Message' button and felt his mouth form into yet another smirk "Tori Vega.." He whispered to himself, and ran a hand through his brown hair, he and Tori had become best friends ever since Liam had saved her from a fire a few weeks ago, they had been texting each other none stop, even met up and had milkshakes on one occasion, he let his eyes scan the message and let his smirk grow the message read: '_Hi, Liam!...first day today are you excited' _His smirk had now turned into a genuine smile, and Liam placed himself down onto his bed gently, letting his eyes continue to scan the message '_Just a heads up, i'll be waiting for you at the entrance...i'll even introduce you to some of the others. Try not to be late, wouldn't want that now would we?, anyway see you soon -Tori-V-' _Liam just sat on his bed staring at his phone grinning like an idiot, he yawned and rested his head against the wall, streching both arms above his head, he then carefully placed the phone back onto the desk and closed his eyes again "Only a quick little nap..." He said sleepily.


	2. The Sins of a Sleepy Dude

_So here it is the second chapter to my 'Victorious' story i'd like to thank all the people who gave their time to review my first chapter, means alot people! now enjoy the story! (Oh and just a FYI I don't own any person or the show Victorious I do however own my own character...so that's just as good! )_

To Liam falling asleep didn't really occur to him, in his mind his eyes had shut for a fraction of a second and then re-opened again, the only clue to him that signaled he had indeed slept was that time had leapt from 6am to almost 8am, Liam raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth in surprise, after a few seconds of shock had passed he was able to leap off his bed and run towards his wardrobe, he flinged the doors of the wardrobe open and pulled out a multitude of different clothing items, he stopped at one in paticular a blue and whit striped jumper he smiled and ripped his pyjama top off, throwing the striped top onto him he grabbed some lynx that was just within reaching distance he sprayed the can around his body, he coughed and spluttered after inhailing some of the fumes given off by the spray. Liam then chucked the can and the pyjama top onto the bed and grabbed a random pair of jeans not caring if they fitted with the shirt he was wearing, he threw them on himself in record time and rushed out of his bedroom and into the bathroom, he stood and stared at himself in the mirror carefully running his fingers down the side of his cheek, he sighed and ran the hot water not bothering to wait for it to heat up he splashed some of the water onto his face and looked back at the his reflection, he struck a pose and smirked cheekily into the mirror before rushing out of the bathroom and down the stairs almost tumbling on a slipper which had been left on one of the stairs.

"Thanks for that Chels!" He shouted to his sister, not bothering to wait for a retaliation he ran into the kitchen grabbed a slice of toast and watched his mother, "Your late" She said in a tone which he could tell was wazzed off one, he shrugged and looked at his phone "Only by a few minutes, the schools just down the road" He once again gave another shrug and finished off his toast, he gave his mom a gentle smile and backed out of the kitchen "Enjoy yourself!" She shouted as he left the house, Liam stood outside his front door and let his smile grow even more, he then suddenly remember that he needed to be at school so he took off down the path and turned left sprinting as fast as possible.

After a couple of minutes sprinting he arrived at the school and was awestruck, he stared at the 'Hollywood Arts' entrance sign until a familar voice awoke him from his trance, he managed to pull his gaze down from the sign and was immediately met with the soft brown eyes that he knew belonged to Tori, a soft chuckle was let out of her throat but it died down as quickly as it came "Your at least 10 minutes late!" She exclaimed prodding a finger into his shoulder, Liam frowned and rubbed his shoulder "Okay, i'm sorry!" He tried in vain to calm her but it didn't work "I was going to show you around but since you were late, I can't do that now can I?" He thought for a moment and opened his mouth "And before you give me one of your legendary comeback sentances you should know, Trina kept me up all night insisting I shave her armpits!" both her and Liam cringed "Anyway, you have Sikowitz with me so hurry up!" She said and rushed back inside, Liam rushed close behind her finally entering the building she rushed past a huge set of stairs which split off both left and right "C'mon!, you can gaze in your own time!" Tori stood outside a classroom tapping her foot rather impatiently, Liam just grinned and walked over and into the classroom, the whole class turned and stared at him.

Liam felt uneasy, the only time he had managed to make everyone in a single classroom stare at him was when he threw a chair at a fellow pupil in a english lesson, he gave a tentative wave and the class broke off into discussion, which basically meant they were silently asking each other what they thought of the 'New Kid' he looked towards the teacher a balding man who looked to be about 40 years of age stood on a raised part of the classroom gripping a coconut in one hand and a rather large lemon in the other, the only wierd thing was the coconut had a straw poking out of it which was placed inside the teachers mouth "Ah!, you must be the new person...L-Larry?" He looked at a piece of paper traced a finger down the page "No, no...not Larry...never Larry" Liam said enticing a few chuckles of laughter from the rest of the class, mainly from a bright and bubbly red head and Tori "Ah...yes I knew that..." The teacher continued. "Well, i'm Ernie Sickowitz, but please...to the actors here i'm known as Sickowitz!" He made wide movements with his hands "Take a seat Liam..." He pointed to the only empty seat in the room, Liam nodded and placed his bag gently on the floor, he quickly realised that four pairs of eyes were following his movements, and he was sure the gothic looking chick whispered "Isn't that the dude who saved you from the fire, Vega?" Liam dismissed it and stared at the blackboard at the front of the classroom.


	3. Victori-huh?

_Oh hey there!, as you can see this is the third chapter in my 'Victorious' episode/Story hope you enjoy yourselves! remember this story is not mine but the character damn well is! (YEAH, take that Dan!) _

The class had ended a full 10 minutes ago but Liam wanted to stay behind, sure his fellow classmates thought he was loopy for not wanting to leave and get some air but for some reason he felt secure in this room, like no one could touch him Liam let his eyes drift from the blackboard to Sikowitz's desk on it lay at least two or three coconuts and some kind of beach ball which had been deflated, his eyes scanned aroud the room until he finally noticed something or rather someone he was sure that someone was peering in at him through the window "Hello?" He called out standing up to strap his bag to his bag he carefully strolled towards the open window "HELLO!" The girl said leaping in sending Liam stumbling backwards onto the floor, the girl laughed and stared down at him "Nice fall you did their" She said barely holding back her grin "Yeah, real funny..look how about you be a good little girl and run along...i'd rather be in here by myself" He said pulling himself up and lightly dusting his clothing down, the girl in question raised an eyebrow "No-one and i repeat no-one talks to Jade West that way" This time it was Liam's turn to raise an eyebrow "So they call you Jade, funny I always thought you were called wierd gothic mean girl" At this Jade grinned and took a step towards him "Look I heard about what you did for Vega and I wanted to well say thanks..." Liam nodded and motioned for her to continued, she opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Jade?" Liam said making a 'Move on with the convosation or get lost' hand gesture "You were saying?" Jade frowned "I've gotta mentally prepare myself, cause I don't really do this often..." Jade crossed her arms and closed her eyes, to anyone walking past it would look like she was giving herself a wierd sort of self-hug, a few moments passed before Jade reopened her eyes and breathed deeply "Thanks for saving my friend, I owe ya" She said patting his shoulder and nodding her head "That was what you were prepareing yourself for?!" Liam broke out laughing, Jade looked at her hand and grinned to herself she squeezed down on his shoulder hard, at this Liam stopped laughing and instead starting groaning in pain "Okay, okay!, i'm sorry for laughing!" He said pain lacing his voice, at his begging Jade did as she was told and released her vice like grip from his shoulders, she took a couple of steps towards the door and opened it, Liam was expecting her to walk out the door but to his surprise she span around and stared at him. "You and Vega seem to be getting on just fine don'tcha?" Her eyes shone mischieviously, and instead of leaving the classroom she leaned against the frame "Yeah?, so?" He knew what she was trying to say he could tell by her eyes.

Jade took out her PearPod and looked at it, she pushed a few buttons and threw the phone at him, Liam catched it and stared "What the chizz was that for?!" He wasn't angry just surprised at her. "Listen, you wanna be friends...ya gotta have my number" She shrugged like it was something everyone in the world does every single day, Liam's eyes flickered from Jade to her phone he brought out his own phone and began tapping the numbers into his 'Contacts' after a few more seconds of tapping he had successfully added Jade to his phone, he glanced back up at Jade and threw the phone back at her she yawned and caught the phone stuffing it into her pocket "Well, this was a bore...catch you later Liam" She waved in his general direction and walked out the door of the classroom, just as Liam was leaving he saw her head pop round the frame of the door, causing him to jump back in shock "Oh, and good luck with 'The Bird Scene'" And with that she had finally gone, Liam's eyebrows were firmly locked into the 'frowning' postion, he hadn't a clue what this 'Bird Scene' was "Bird Scene?" He mumbled to himself, shrugging he was able to finally exit the classroom and make his way down the hallway.


	4. First Times a Charm

_So hey there!, I believe this is my forth chapter of my Victorious story!, and don't worry I plan on doing another episode/Story after this one is done, i'm thinking of making this story a Ten chapter story, maybe longer if I feel like it!, erm so yeah as always I never own Victorious but do own 'Liam' so yeah..ENJOY!_

After a while of randomly walking through the halls, Liam bumped into a kid with a puppet on his hand, the kid span around and looked at him "Sorry" Liam mumbled giving glances to the puppet "So...i'm guessing your Robbie right?" He said pointing to the boy who was by now nodding with a slight smile on his face "The others must have said some pretty good things about me then huh?" He said the smile never leaving his face, Liam grinned and slightly shook his head "Sorry, all I heard from Jade was 'Watch out for the kid with the puppet' " Robbie's face fell from a smile to a frown, the puppet however laughed "Yeah that sounds about right" It said, Robbie cast a hard stare towards the puppet "Rex, be quiet!" Robbie lightly tapped the top of Rex's head who groaned slightly "Stop tapping me Rob, i'm not a dog!" He said with a slight anger to his voice, Liam watched the pair bicker for a few moments before clearing his throat "So...you haven't seen Tori on your travels have ya?" He smiled slightly when he said her name "Erm, I think she's at.." Robbie was stopped by a voice "Hey Liam!" She squealed, Liam recognised this voice straight away and smiled "Tori Vega, hey hey!" He said waving, Robbie rolled his eyes and walked past them towards the bathroom.

Tori's eyes unlocked themselves from Liam's to follow Robbie's they stopped following him when Robbie rounded the corner, and immediately re-locked with Liam's eyes again, Liam smirked and waved a hand infront of her face "Hey, when is the next class I don't want to be late" Tori checked her PearPhone and clicked something, she closed her eyes and groaned "Lesson starts in about 5 minutes!" Liam mentally kicked himself, he had just realised that he had spent an entire lunch time inside a classroom doing basically nothing, Tori had noticed how Liam's head had lolled to the side and his eyes looked like they were searching the ceiling for something, Tori followed his gaze and found nothing interesting to look at so instead she punched him playfully on the shoulder, Liam frowned and rubbed his punched shoulder "Your worse than Jade!" He exclaimed enticing a giggle out of Tori's throat, to Liam hearing Tori's giggle was like heaven on earth, he looked down the hall reality had finally caught up with the pair and they quickly realised that they were somehow late to their class again "We need to hurry, Sikowitz will go mental if we don't.." She paused at Liam's raised eyebrow "Go crazy?, Tori he's already crazy!" She chuckled and took his arm, dragging Liam down the corridoor and into Sikowitz's classroom, and as with before all eyes were locked onto Liam he gave a smile and walked over to his seat.

Sikowitz's gaze locked with Liam's he smirked slightly and picked up the book, Liam was sure that the cover of the book had a picture of a bird and a girl on the front of it, he paced down from the stage and over to Liam, handing him the book "First things first...you need to do 'The Bird Scene'" Liam let his gaze slip from Sikowitz's and lock with Jade's she simply grinned at him and said "Told ya.." The grin never leaving her face, just as Liam opened his mouth to say something he was pulled out of his seat and dragged onto the stage "A simple please go onto the stage would have sufficed" He felt his mouth curl into a grin, and his gaze dipped down to scan the page of the book he would be reading aloud from, he nodded and began reading the script, after a few minutes reading Liam looked up and stopped reading his eyes scanned the room, his instincts were telling him to ask people how it went but he decided to keep those instincts inside him "Well that went well!" Liam said closing the book and putting it onto Sikowitz's desk.

Sikowitz eyed him and nodded "Look I know what your expecting me to do, your expecting me to go 'Did I do good?' well guess what i'm not, see the whole point in being an actor is having the confidence to come out and say 'I was the best in the entire room' and not care about the possible consequences" Liam's eyes continued to scan the room, he noticed various smiles starting to appear on the students faces he continued with his rant "If I didn't have the confidence I had I wouldn't be here..." At this Sikowitz clapped loudly, as did the rest of the class "Liam, you successfully passed 'The Bird Scene' now...you must promise to keep what you know about the scene to yourself!" He went upto Liam and patted his shoulder as he walked past, Liam smirked and sat down whispering to himself "Yes!, got it in one!"


	5. Bibbleholic's Anonymous

_So hey people!, this right here is my fifth chapter for my story! as you may have noticed from each one of my chapters I always introduce a new character for Liam to meet, so can I have any suggestions on who he should bump into next just leave a suggestion in the review section and i'll have a look when I get chance, and now without furthur ado!..please enjoy Chapter Five! (Reminder: I don't own 'Victorious', Never did and never will do, do own my Character though!)_

As the class went on Liam noticed that the red haired girl kept glancing over at him, and when he went to say something to her, she started talking to Jade or Tori instead this confused Liam greatly, after all she seemed like a hyper and fun to be with person could his presence have changed that, his thoughts were interupted by the schoolbell ringing "So remember students!, learn your lines because if you don't know them then you get 'Boing'd' He ended his sentance with a smirk and looked around the room at the confused faces "What in the chizz does 'Boing'd mean and is it going to hurt?" Robbie said looking from his puppet and then back to the teacher, "Well put it this way, it'll give me something to laugh at." Sikowitz let his smirk drop and he pointed to the door "Now, vanish!" He closed his eyes and walked backwards towards the open window, he climbed out the window and vanished, Liam was amazed the others however didn't seem that astounded "He just climbed through a window with his eyes shut and your not amazed?" He said an air of confusion surrounding him and only him, Jade shrugged and stood up motioning for her friends to follow her.

"One time, my brother climbed out of a window and he fell onto the ground.." Liam gasped and took a step towards the red head "Is he okay?" He said tentatively "Yes!, he only injured his bottom" She broke off into a fit of giggling and Liam could easily see that she was becoming more relaxed around him "So, what's your name cutie?" At this she giggled and twirled a piece of her hair around her finger "My names Caterina Valentine, but everyone calls me Cat...or Kitty" She smiled and offered her hand out for Liam, she slowly opened it and Liam noticed straight away that she was holding a bag of bibble "You want one?" She said slowly, it was almost as if she didn't want to hand over some, so being the gentleman that Liam was he kindly shook his head and smiled "No thank you Cat, it's all yours" She smiled and grabbed a large handfull of the bibble then throwed the handfull into her mouth, her face lit up with pure glee and Liam thought it was insanely cute.

"You'll wanna watch yourself around that stuff, it's very ad-" But before he could finish Cat interupted him "Addictive, I know!, it's so cool and yummy!" She squeaked in happiness and continued stuffing bibble into her mouth, Liam stood their and watched with an amused grin on his face "At this rate i'm surprised you aren't a member of-" Cat yet again interupted him "Bibbleholic's Anonymous?, I go to their meetings every thursday and saturday!" Liam placed a hand onto his bag and put it onto his shoulders, glancing around he noticed that the two of them had been left alone and the door was shut, he let his eyes meet back with Cat's "Oh, cool Kitty!" He said grinning "Yeah!, there's some really nice people there except Yen, no one really likes him" Liam frowned and fiddled with his shirt "Yen?..why what's he done?" Cat stood silently for a moment "He eats everyone's shoes!" She says in a mixture of anger and amusement, at this Liam just had to laugh "Shoes?, wow.." His laugh was soon joined by Cat's high pitched laugh, after a while though the laugh soon died down and Cat glanced up towards the clock "Oh my!, c'mon it's time to watch Tori sing!" She squealed and dragged Liam towards the door she flinged it open and dragged him down the corridoor and towards the main hall.


	6. Thoughts, Feelings and Falls

_So hey!, this is Chapter six I promised myself I wouldn't write today...guess my creative side said to my rational side 'Go home, Rational side...your drunk' Anywho...please enjoy! _

After his encounter with Cat, and watching Tori perform her song, Liam's mood was stuck on 'Happy' mode, nothing and nobody could wipe the smile he was bearing on his face he passed random people and patted them on the shoulder wishing them a "Good day" Or even striking up a convosation with some people, sure he got some people who thought he was abit to cheerful but he didn't care, he passed Tori and Jade and stopped when he heard his name being mentioned, he looked around for some cover and found it in the form of a fat kid, he smirked and his behind him listening in on the convosation, "Liam's a great guy isn't he?" Tori said leaning against her locker with a smile on his face, Jade thought for a second then nodded "Yeah, he's pretty cool" Tori's mouth dropped in amazement, Jade raised her eyebrow and snapped her fingers infront of Tori's bewildered face "Earth to Vega, don't get used to me agreeing with you, cause that's the last time I do it" She said in a rather harsh tone, which Liam just had to chuckle at he watched as Tori nodded slowly and then the two departed and both walking the opposite way to each other, Liam smile grew into an even bigger smile "They both think i'm cool!" He pumped his fist and smirked, looking up to the rather big kid he used as a human wall "Hey kid, thanks for the cover" He stood up and patted his arm walking away from him, he faintly heard a "No problem" reply coming from the kid.

Furthur down the hall he approached an area of seating, he looked around checking for anyone or anything nearby that could distract him from his quick break, he smirked and whispered to himself "You can take that break now" To himself, so he did he took his bag off and placed it onto the chair and sat next to it, he let his head lean backwards until it touched the wall and grinned, his mind wandered to when he first entered the school how nervious he felt how he thought people would reject him without a second thought, now however he couldn't be happier, he was sure that this school was a dream and that any moment now he'd wake up, so to test that theory he pinched himself "Y'owch!" He squealed and covered his mouth clearing his throat to make himself sound more manly than when he did just a second ago, shrugging he sat forward in his chair and stared at the wall "At least I know it's not a dream" He once again said to himself, more louder than a whisper this time

After a few moments he heard the bell and muttered something under his breath, standing up he grabbed his bag which unknowingly had latched itself onto the chair he pulled the bag but it didn't budge not even an inch, Liam was puzzled it was as if the bag glued itself in place and refusing to move "Dumb bag" He said kicking the chair "Dumb chair!" He hopped about one one foot clutching his hurt foot with one hand, whilst hopping around he his other foot caught in one of the loose straps and sent him hurdling to the ground, both the chair and the bag followed him, only now they were seperated "Oh goody!" He said loudly and sarcastically, rubbing his leg and pushing the chair off him, he hoped to god no one saw that, standing up Liam grabbed the bag and replaced the chair where it once was and sped off to class.


	7. The Spy Scene

_Well hey there!, welcome to the latest chapter of my story, everything is running along smoothly now, I'd like to now leave you alone so you can grab popcorn and switch relaxing music on...please sit back and enjoy yourself! _

After finally arriving at his class he once again had to apologise for being late, Sikowitz shook his head and pointed to the stage where Jade was waiting for him, he raised his eyebrows and chucked his bag under his chair he smirked at Jade who returned the smirk and walked to meet her on stage "Fancy meeting you here, West" He said grinning "Well, since this is a lesson i'd be surprised if I weren't here" She said rolling her eyes, Liam grinned and nodded "Ahh, touche Jade" He looked towards Sikowitz who was carefully watching the convosation "So what's our scene?" Jade asked a hint of annoyance was detectable in her voice, which was understanable since she could have been up their waiting for a considerable amount of time, Sikowitz blinked and looked at his paper he smirked and prodded one paticular piece of paper "Jade, you are going to play the role of a secret agent who has just been captured and Liam, you are going to play the role of her captor" At this Liam's face danced with glee "Erm...i'm not sure about this" Said a voice in the audience, Liam turned to look for the voice and noticed that it came from someone he saw on the hall before "Ah Beck...c'mon man I won't hurt her" Beck smirked and shook his head "Dude" Another voice chimed in, Beck turned to the voice and smiled "Don't worry Andre...he won't hurt her" Liam nodded and looked to Jade who wore the same smirk as Beck, this made Liam worried "I'm just sayin man, i'm more worried about her hurting him!" Liam grinned and shook his head "Nah, i'll be fine man..." He said to Andre who raised his hands and shook his head "On your own head be it man"

Liam looked at Jade who nodded once signalling for him to get on with it, Liam raised an eyebrow but gave her a shrug and decided to get on with the scene. Jade got down on the floor and looked up to him with begging eyes "Please, I have no idea what you are talking about...I stole nothing from you!" Liam clicked his tounge and prodded her shoulder "That is a lie and you know it, my men caught you with the briefcase this morning!, so tell me why did you steal it?!" His voice raised in anger, Jade's bottom lip trembled slightly immediatly making Liam feel bad, but he bit back his feelings and continued on with the scene "Miss Preston, tell me or i'll kill your family!" He threaterned, enticing some tears from the girls eyes "Please sir, I have no idea what you are talking about!" Liam frowned and shook his head, glancing from Jade to the audience who were opened mouthed at the scene before them "I know you stole the cupcake recipe!" He said fiercely using the back of his hand to lightly stroke her cheek, Liam noticed that the 'Cupcake recipe' part made the audience chuckle slightly but everything after that made them die down into silence again, Liam's sudden hand movement on Jade's cheek made her calm down "I-I..." She began before she was cut off by Sikowitz "Okay, that's enough of that very good you two!" He appluaded with the rest of the class, the two of them smiled and bowed to their clapping audience, his eyes locked with Tori's who had a dazed smile stuck on her face and her hands were moving at a mile a minute, Jade span Liam round and nodded "Good scene dude" She patted his shoulder and made her way to her chair, closely followed by Liam who mumbled a "Thank you" To her.

After that the class went rather quickly, Liam was in a daze after the scene he had done with Jade, she had appreciated what he did and no one had done that twice in one day he felt honored, he was so out of it that he hadn't noticed that the bell had gone or that Tori was stood by his chair repeating his name over and over again "Liam!" She shouted, He looked at her and cocked his head "Yeah Tori?" He said in an amused tone of voice, she looked at her phone and prodded the screen "You were going to come to mine tonight?, wanted to meet Trina?" She said mumbling her name slightly "I thought I met Trina?" He said thinking back a couple of weeks "No-no, you met her on a webchat site thingy...your gonna see the real deal, hold onto your hat.." She said motioning to a none existing hat "Oh boy, I can't wait..." He said sarcastically, Tori smiled and grabbed his arm leading the boy out of the classroom.


	8. Tori's Sister

_Hello again, I do hope you enjoy this chapter I had loads of fun writing it oh and please forgive me for the chapter name, I just couldn't think of a proper name so I figured that would have to do for now, it sorta fits in with this chapter since their are moments where the two of them are laughing with each other...*Shrugs* ANYWAY enough about that, please enjoy yourself!_

So after a being dragged from Hollywood Arts to her parents car I found myself on the road to Tori Vega's house, Liam looked out the window and stared at the passing cars, people and different types of trees an eerie air of silence filled the air, and it was actually kind of peaceful, Liam turned to Tori who was sat to the left to him and gave her a smile, she glanced over to him and returned the smile with an even bigger one, Tori's father who was driving the car at the time glanced up in the rear view mirror and caught the two teenagers gazing at each other, he sucked in a breath and bit back what he wanted to say to them "So...Liam is it?" At this sudden break in silence Liam's ears pricked up and his eyes locked with Tori's dad "Yes sir, that's me.." Tori's father gave a small smirk and shook his head "No need for formalities Liam just call me...David" He ended the sentance with and smile and returned his gaze on what was infront of him "Oh, okay.." Liam said glancing to Tori, who was by now stareing out the window similar to what he himself was doing just a few minutes ago.

A couple more minutes passed until the silence was broken yet again, the car stopped at yet another red light, David tapped his fingers in a slight rhythm on the car's steering wheel, he glanced up at the rear view mirror and set his eyes upon Liam "How's Hollywood Arts?" His voice had one of geninue interest, Liam thought for a second his brain had so much to put together in such a short space of time, because yes a lot had happened to him in the 6 or so hours that he had been at the school, but to put that into words right now would be impossible, but he gave it a shot anyway "David, I gotta tell you...being at Hollywood Art's is like living a dream.." Tori smiled and turned to Liam, who smiled back "Well, Liam..having you at Hollywood Art's is wonderful!" She exclaimed throwing her hands into the air, and bearly suppressing her laughter "Tell me Tori, when Andre bought you them sweets did he slip something else into them, to make you even more crazier than you actually are?" Liam broke of his sentance with a chuckle which earned his a playful punch on the shoulder "Always the left shoulder!, Always!" He said with mock anger, David who was laughing under his breath earned a glare from his daughter "Aww, Tori c'mon Liam is actually right, your never normally this hyperactive!" He waved his arms about in the same movements which Tori had done moments before, Tori blushed and covered her face mumbling a "Shut up" To her father, David smirked and drove on down the street "Ah, here we are!"

Liam couldn't believe it, the size of the house was amazing much bigger than any of the houses he had seen up until this point, the two Vega's stepped out the car and walked towards the door, David earned a punch to the shoulder from his daughter for his earlier mocking of her, he did nothing but laugh, Liam got out the car and shut the door slowly gazing in wonderment at the house before him "Yeah, it's big.." He pressed a button on the car keys to lock all the doors on the car, Liam grinned and followed Tori closely "Unfortunately, Tori's mom isn't here right now...she's up in Las Vegas with a bit of an family crisis" Tori span around and stared at her father with eyes similar to Cat's "Don't worry she phoned me earlier, she said she's fine and she'll be home as soon as possible." Tori nodded and opened the door to her house she walked inside and dumped her bag and coat on the ground beside the door "You kids make yourselves at home, i've got to go to work..." It was only then that Liam noticed that he was wearing a police uniform "Bye Dad" Tori said giving a wave to her dad "Bye David!" Liam said also waving, David smiled and shut the door leaving both of them alone.

"So, Liam...you really enjoyed your first day then?" Tori said bearly able to contain her smile, she twisted her head around to meet Liam's gaze "Yeah!, it was an awesome experience one that I can't wait to wake up to tomorrow!" Liam grinned and threw his hands up in the air waving them wildly, Tori narrowed her eyes but after a few minutes shrugged her shoulders and decided to join in with the mad waving, both of them were laughing like a couple of clowns, it was then that they heard footsteps come down the stairs followed by a "Torrrrrrrrrriiii!" Tori closed her eyes and buried her face into her hands "Here she comes" Tori said into her hands, Liam let his gaze break from Tori's and lay onto the stairs he watched as a voice decended the stairs, it just had to be her sister "Tori!" The voice repeated finally arriving at the bottom of the stairs "Oh who's this?" She pointed to Liam who frowned "This..is.." Tori was stopped by Liam "The names Liam...you?" The girls eyebrows shot up and she smoothed down her clothes slightly "Trina Vega, the hotter sister.." She said smirking at Tori who rolled her eyes and watched the two of them "Can I just say, your british accent is amazing!" Her entire face seemed to contort into one big grin, which Liam thought was rather terrifying "Er...thanks?" He really wasn't sure how to react to her, Trina tucked some of her stray hairs back against her ear she smirked and walked closer to the sofa "Seeing anyone?" She said completely out of the blue, Tori's eyes rolled yet again she placed a hand on Liam's shoulder and spoke for him "No he isn't, give him a chance Trina..the dudes just settling in here.." Liam smirked and let his eyes travel up and down Trina's body "You seem...good and whatever but your not my type...sorry" Trina crossed her arms and frowned "Oh what would YOU know, you wouldn''t know beauty if it hit you in the face!" She screeched and stormed back upstairs.

Liam and Tori watched Trina go and broke down laughing, Liam clutched his belly whilst Tori doubled over and fell of the couch "Stop laughing at my expense!" Trina's voice bellowed from upstairs, this didn't stop the laughing it only made it stronger, the pair were now laughing so much that both their eyes were watering and they were struggling to breath "Oh...my...goodnes..." Tori said trying to calm herself down, my taking steady breaths, Liam nodded in agreement and managed to turn his laughter into small giggles which eventually faded into nothing more than a smile on his face, he wiped his eyes and drew a deep breath in "Ohhhh...that was priceless!" Liam grinned, Tori nodded in agreement and looked at the TV, it still had a black screen "Wanna watch a movie?" Liam suggested looking from the TV too Tori and then back to the TV "Yeah, sure why not?" She smiled, she then reached foward and grabbed the remote for the TV and pressed the 'ON' button, the TV turned on immediately "Oh boy!, 'The Scissoring!' " Liam exclaimed rubbing his hands together in glee "Yeah, it's my favourite movie!" She said in a voice that was clearly suggesting that she didn't like it, Liam heard this voice but choose to ignore it "Let's watch it then!" He smiled and stared at the TV, Tori nodded and whispered "Okay" She looked at Liam for a little while longer then locked her gaze with the screen.


	9. Phonecalls and Heartbreaks

_So hello people!, this is the second to last chapter of my Victorious story/episode! as you can see the tone of the story has really flipped now, it's become alot more sad than it previously was, but the ultimate question is will he be able to pull himself together from this heartbreaking news?..find out in three days time *Smirks evily* Because that's when i'll be writing the finale to this story! _

It was early the next day when Liam recieved the phonecall, and ever since that phonecall he was in shock he hadn't moved from his bed for at least 20 minutes the news was so sudden so swift that Liam didn't have time to take it all in his brain was simply telling him to cry yet no tears fell down his cheeks, he wanted to smash his room to pieces but yet he was still glued to his bed his legs crossed and eyes firmly closed, he was sure that Tori had texted his mobile at least one hundred times since he recieved the phonecall but he didn't care nothing mattered to him anymore, nothing and no-one he was sure that his mother who had yet to hear the news was shouting him down for breakfast but his ears decided to shut down, his mothers voice turned into just another background noise making it easier for his brain to tell his ears to shut down, his mind was racing a mile a minute he had so many questions but he had no idea where to start, slowly Liam sucked in a deep breath and stood up, the boy was still in the clothes he wore yesterday only they weren't as smooth as they were they didn't look new they looked used, Liam however didn't care he saw them as clothes so he decided to wear them, he mumbled something under his breath and finally managed to detach himself from his bed, he gazed around the room stopping at the can of lynx he used yesterday, he remembered using it but didn't smile at the memory because for him yesterday was forever ago and today was right here, and right now he closed his eyes and walked into the bathroom to stare endlessly into the mirror.

Liam slept okay, his eyes looked a little heavy but every teenage boys did he blamed it on too much video games his actual motto or everyday life was 'So many video games, only one Liam' On any other normal day this would have made him smile, might have even turned that smile into a chuckle but today wasn't any ordinary day he continued staring into the mirror and tilted his head running his hands down his cheeks and letting each fingertip trace down his cheek gently, he still didn't smile not even a fraction, Liam's attention turned to the sink he gazed into it almost as if he was expecting the sink to be filled with water, it wasn't Liam shrugged and grabbed a sponge it was moderately wet and still quite warm "Must have been used recently" His voice was croaky, it had been the first time he spoke since he ended the phone call almost 30 minutes ago it was dry and scratchy and in desprate need of some kind of cool refreshing liquid, Liam sighed and rubbed the sponge madly against his face, he rubbed so hard that his skin turned bright red and his whole face burnt, the friction of the rough side of the sponge had taken it's toll but he didn't care not today.

Mumbling to himself, Liam made his way slowly down the stairs he stared at a carefully placed trap that his sister had laid and stepped over it, Liam had no time for traps he had no time for anything anymore, he arrived in the kitchen and watched the scene infront of him, his mom was pouring something into a bowl, Liam couldn't make out what it was but it looked good, on the table before him sat Chelsey his 11 year old sister, she was shoving the last mouthful of her bowl of cereal into her mouth and after finishing it dropping the spoon into the bowl, the bowl clanged and Chelsey smiled sheepishly "Sorry.." She mumbled, to a clearly disgruntled mother, Liam continued scanning the scene only to find a piece of toast on the table he looked up at his mother then at the piece of toast and grabbed it stuffing it all into his mouth, he chewed endlessly until the last bit of toast was swallowed, his mom who had by now turned around and was watching with narrowed eyes opened her mouth to say something but by the time the words came to her mouth Liam had already walked out the front door, she closed her mouth and looked at her daughter she looked back at the cereal and proceeded to eat it.

Liam was outside, he liked it outside mainly because it gave him the much needed air he needed to clear whatever demons he had inside his head, but as the cold november air bit into his skin all the air did was make him cold and lower his mood even more, he was miserable and to make matters worse he had to contend with a whole day at Hollywood Arts, the place where everyone had to be happy all the time 24 hours a day 7 days a week, he sighed and started his walk down the pathway and out the gate, not bothering to shut the gate at all he kept walking, the shoes he was wearing crunched against the fallen golden brown leaves on the ground, he listened to the leaves as they broke and crunched normally he would sing to himself, it was a regular thing he normally did on the way to and from his school in the UK, but not today no today was different something in his brain pushed out his abilty to sing and instead replaced it with the abilty to do nothing and not care about the consequences, he had finally arrived at Hollywood Art's his lessons hadn't started yet so for a change Liam was early, he walked through the door and into the hallway looking left he saw his familar group of friends standing on the steps of the stairs he decided to ignore them and walk off, not noticing however that one person had noticed and managed to peel themselves away from the group to follow Liam's every movement, when Liam stopped the person spoke "Liam?" It said, Liam span round and sighed.

It was Tori, of course it was she was the only person who cared about him the others didn't really know him that well to care, he tried to keep his emotions in check it was like they were unlocking themselves infront of Tori and he had no power to stop himself "Wha-what..." He said stumbling his words, he silently cursed and closed his eyes, Tori's eyes immediately softened to ones of geninue concern she stepped towards her clearly emotional friend and reached out to place a comforting hand onto Liam's shoulder, and as soon as the hand connected with his should they both felt an electric shock, Tori closed her eyes and lightly smiled at the feeling Liam however remained as still as a statue "Liam...what's happened?" She said disconnecting her hand from the boys shoulder her eyes once again locked with his and she noticed something, tears were slowly come from the boys eyes and rolled down his cheek, Liam tried his best to keep himself in check but couldn't do it anymore he broke down and fell into the waiting arms of Tori, she hugged him tightly and slowly run a gentle hand through his thick brown hair, she made small rubbing motions on his back with her other hand and repeated the question "Liam, tell me what happened" He raised his head from her chest and sniffed rubbing a hand at his cheeks and eyes desprately trying to stem the flow of tears "H-...He...he's dead..." He managed to choke out, Tori's eyes widdened and she spoke in a whispery tone "Who sweetie?" She continued to rub his back it seemed to help calm the boy down, Liam sniffed again and closed his eyes "My...my...Dad..." His emotions spilled over him once again, and he broke down once more, Tori gasped and was sure she felt her heartbreak for her poor friend she said no more words and the two of them stood in the 'Janitor's Closet' hugging.


	10. The Winds of Change

_And here it is!, the big finale chapter that you lucky people have waited THREE DAYS for!, I hope you enjoyed reading this story because I had alot of fun writing it, and now bringing Romance into the mix really makes this a challenging deal for me now!, expect the newest episode/Story called: Babysitting the Babysitter in a few weeks or so!_

The seconds turned into minutes as the hug continued, Tori curled her arms around his waist and Liam had his head buried onto her shoulder, he was crying his heart out and it broke Tori's heart to piece's she even had a small tear in her eye, only trouble was she couldn't wipe the tear away so instead to show her support she let it roll down her cheeks, Liam pulled away and looked at Tori, he noticed her eyes not the usual bright and cheery eyes that Tori would normally yield, they were different her brown orbs seemed to loose their shine, and happiness seemed to be replaced by saddness, Liam looked at his sleeve and brought it up to his eyes, he wiped at them furiously determined to get rid of any trace of the tears having existed, Tori stood their and watched him she didn't say nothing mainly because she couldn't think of anything that would cheer him up, what she did do however is step towards him trying to keep her eyes connected with his at all times, Liam watched as Tori gingerly stepped foward bringing her within breathing distance of him, the faintest of smiles curled onto her beautiful features, it was an attempt to get him to smile an attempt that was unfortunately not successful, he looked at Tori's shoulder and noticed a small wet patch on her top, he opened his mouth to apologise but was interupted by Tori "You don't have to apologise, not now, not ever" She said simply her smile beginning to regain it's strength again.

"Thank you." He said simply, his voice was heavy and full of pain and suffering, her eyes gleemed with glee and she smiled as wide as her face would let her "Your welcome, Liam...i'm always here for you." She said a softer smile now replacing her other smile, Liam glanced down and nodded he stared at a puddle of black liquid on the floor, to him that looked like paint but judging by his surroundings at this moment in time it could have been anything, Liam looked up from the floor and caught Tori's eyes again the gleem from before had never left her eyes, it made his heart flutter and his hands go clammy, he blushed and played with his shirt suddenly coming across as shy all of a sudden, Tori noticed that the saddness was being replaced with a deep blushed, at first it confused her but when she thought about it she understood, and to be quite honest if she wasn't trying her hardest herself, she would have blushed almost a million times she lightly stroked his cheek offering him some kind of comfort, Liam's blush got worse he felt as if someone was holding a match to each of his cheeks, and he was sure that if someone painted his hair green he would be able to sell himself off as a strawberry, she smiled and leaned towards him closing her eyes as she did so and then that's when it happened, Lips met lips and Liam's saddness was lifted it was as if all the darkness from his life had been thrown out the window he was ontop of the world, he gently kissed her back smiling as he did so he was about to deepen the kiss when the closet door flew open revealing the couple, Liam blushed once again but didn't step away from Tori, nor did Tori step away from Liam it was as if they were glued together with grizzly glue.

The people who had opened the door observed the couple for a few more seconds before all five of them cleared their throats, the couple broke there gaze and turned their attentions to the group they all had a look of happiness on there faces, Cat was jumping up and down and Jade, she even had the smallest of smiles on her face "Hey, listen dude we heard what happened to your dad, man...that sucks!" Andre said shaking his head in disbelief, Liam nods in understanding and smiles slightly it had been so long since he smiled that he almost forgot what it felt like, it felt good, felt like the right thing to do "Thanks man..." The others each mutter their apologies and each pat Liam on the shoulder, the guys give a wink to Liam motioning Tori and Liam and then making a love heart with there hands, the two of them laughed, and stepped out of the closet this time however they had their hands joined together, they stopped and turned to face each other the group stopped just a bit infront of them and watched as talked "The winds of change have blown Liam..." Tori said softly placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, Liam smiled and nodded slowly "Wouldn't have it any other way Tori." He said equally as softly, Tori smiled and took his hand motioning for the group to continue walking, the newest couple walked together and Liam smiled 'Things are bright...look ahead of me not in the past' His mind said to him, the couple rejoined the gang and together they exited the school, and said there goodbyes and in a matter of moments they were gone, Tori looked at Liam and smiled "I'll see you tomorrow won't I?" Liam didn't have to think he didn't have to hesitate he just knew "Of course you will..see you tomorrow" He said kissing her cheek and watching as she climbed into her fathers car and was drove to her house, Liam grinned and turned around to look at the school "Thank you." He whispered and walked out the school grounds and down the path.


End file.
